<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange tension by Selii71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677356">Strange tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selii71/pseuds/Selii71'>Selii71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>At Dead Of Night (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, soft nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selii71/pseuds/Selii71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya returns to Sea View after four weeks to check on Jimmy. But she did not expect things to go further than that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Hall | Hugo Punch/Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I don't know how to progress the fact that I fell in love with the very guy who literally chloroform-ed me back then. I can say, the very least I've expected was to be drawn back to him and Sea View after escaping that godforsaken place of madness. It's been four weeks since the incident. And before anybody asks, no, I did not call the police. He needed treatment, but not in a cell. It would've made the whole situation much worse. I guess it must've been my curiosity of what happened to Jimmy after I was gone that I intended to return. I know what he's done wasn't right. But it wasn't his fault. Not... entirely. I also had intended to get back my stuff that I've forgotten in my room. However, as I proceeded to enter the hotel I smashed the bell, hoping Jimmy wouldn't pop up from under the bar like last time. My pulse and heart were racing. I didn't know how Jimmy would react. In case I had pepper spray in my jacket and my hand was ready to grab it once Jimmy would proceed to attack or something. '<em>Who could that be... I didn't have any visitors in four weeks...</em>' I heard somebody mumble in the corner room that was located right next to the bar. It was Jimmy - obviously - since he was the only guy running this place. I've never seen any staff running around that could possibly have cleaned up the rooms or floors (no wonder some rooms seemed rather dirty and... frail).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I saw him heading outside, his face looking not quite amused and rather grumpy. It didn't come across as if he even noticed me at first. He was quite stuck in his mind, I suppose. "Uh-" I tried to get his attention. "One second, please, I, ahm.." then Jimmy looked at me, finally. The man's eyes widened and I could snatch him clenching his hands to fists. Wasn't quite sure wether this was a good or bad sign, his body language was hard to tell right now. So I had my pepper spray ready to grab. "It can't be..." Jimmy whispered to himself as he swallowed what seemed to be him trying to hold something back. He appeared perplexed. Perplexed and... anxious. I loosened the grab on my pepper spray due to the man creating the impression that he wasn't a threat towards me... for now. "Jimmy?". Jimmy stared at me and adjusted his bowtie. He also wasn't wearing his hat like usual and his red jacket and white shirt underneath were halfway opened, too, so I could make slight notice of his chest. Jimmy's brown locks were messy and it didn't feel like he cared about his appearance much - nontheless he tried to look as tidy as possible once he'd taken notice of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy couldn't know that I - the one he tried to kidnap - would come back to check up on him or else the man would've probably looked much more appealing towards his hotel proprietor standards. "Mayaaaa..." Jimmy started, my name in his mouth sounded deep, almost like a slight growl. "You, ah, came back. What a.. ah..." he cleared his throat, "...Very surprising turn". He kept clenching his hands to fists, pinching his fingernails into his palms. This wasn't because he was angry. It was because he was extremely nervous at that point. I didn't want him to hurt himself, so I made my way around the bar towards him and took his clenched hands, then interlacing my fingers with his. "First of all, relax. There's no need to be nervous". Jimmy immediately loosened the strain that he'd build up. Then he pulled back. As I took a small glimpse onto his face I could sense him blushing. His cheeks were burning red. Not really sure if it was the heat that the man had built up while trying to obviously not overract or if he... liked me? He reacted quite similar to when I had first met him. Shy. Fiddly. Kinda charming, too, although looking rather messy. But there was something else... "I... I wanted to check up on you. Looking if you're okay or.. if you need something, you know?". The man swallowed again and bit his lip. "I... no. No, I'm fine. Thank you". I nodded. But there was more to it. Did he learn to control what was reigning over his body? Did he learn to control Hugo? I wasn't entirely sure about that, but if he couldn't, he would've already tried to bonk me I suppose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Erm... you're not only here to check on me, I presume? I have kept your stuff in room 101 safely ever since... well... you know". I nodded again. "Right" "Would you mind if I... accompanied you?". '<em>What a gentleman</em>' I thought to myself. Of course I didn't trust Jimmy fully yet. I still had that knot in my stomach that told me to run away. But I purposely ignored it. I am quite stubborn in such things. So instead of following me, Jimmy took the lead and lead me to room 101, unlocking it as I step in. The floor under my shoes was creaking at every step I took. I sat down on the bed that appeared untouched since I left four weeks ago, the blanket still lay messy on the beds surface. I spinned my head to get an overall look around the room. Nothing had changed. Not at all. "You should really consider hiring some staff. Or else Sea View will break down sooner or later. I can already feel the ceiling splatter and crashing into pieces on my head as it falls down" I joke and laugh. To my own surprise, Jimmy began to join me and laughed, too, which sounded like a rather forced cackle, but it might just be because it implied that the man hadn't released a serious laughter in times. I liked seeing him smile. This was the first time I actually saw him smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later he'd step in too and sat next to me. Jimmy scratched his head and sighed, then looked at me, but he didn't say a word. He'd just stare at me, gazing into my eyes and I gazed back. Somehow I wasn't able to look away from him as I should. Something made we want this moment to last longer. I had no idea what it was. But there was definitely a tension forming between us right now. And I... liked it? It almost gave the impression of being stuck in some kind of 'trance' that lasted between each breath that we took. "You know... you actually aren't even such a bad guy when you're being... you. If you know what I mean" I admitted after a while. Jimmy pursed his lip, I could tell he was near doing something 'stupid' as he didn't even manage to reply to my words. Wether it was good or bad... But nothing happened. It was just an awkward silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't dare saying a word and neither did I. He was just fiddling around with his fingers. Now I was the the one swallowing. Then I glimpsed at his half opened jacket and shirt, blushing. Jimmy couldn't help but grin because he exactly knew that I was staring at his chest - he definitely wasn't build badly... "What're you looking at, ma'am?". I quickly spun my head around. "Nothing. Nothing, really. I was just... just looking into the void. P- perhaps I should just go now". The man shook his head in disagreement. He'd possibly suspected my weird longing for him. Then he'd slowly inched closer towards me, his face looking right at me and I felt his hand reaching for mine. They were cold and gave me goosebumps. I wanted to pull away, but to my own surprise, I didn't. "You're sure there... isn't something else that, ah, concerns you?" "N- Not that I would know...". My stomach and mind told me to run, but my heart was telling me something else. I knew I wanted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was this odd passion for him forming inside me that I could not resist and it made me hate myself, but at the same time I knew the only way to get rid of that feeling was to just... kiss <br/>him. Kiss him straight on his lips. Suddenly it felt like things turned the whole opposite way than I actually intended. Suddenly I was the one feeling anxious and nervous at his touch. Tables had turned and Jimmy had me in his full control. He just didn't know it yet. "Oh my, did I scare you in any way? You're so quiet, Maya. Or do you feel si-" and that was the moment when I just smashed my lips into his - to Jimmy's full surprise. But he didn't pull back. No, he returned the kiss. I pushed him down to the sheets as we kept sharing that kiss that I thought wouldn't even last longer than five seconds. Then I began unbuttoning his vest and shirt which were halfway unbuttoned already anyway. I just wanted to see more of him. I couldn't resist the urge any longer. To be honest, he looked quite handsome for a man in his mid 40s. Jimmy returned me that favour in which he slowly began tugging on my shirt, pulling it up. He struggled a little, I could tell, because his eyes were focused onto mine and he concentrated on our kiss. I have no idea what this man did to me, but he had released a passion inside me that I did not feel since the last time I had sex...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>